Ajimi Kiki/Role
Season 2 Episode 64 (Season 2 Episode 25) * Ajimi enters PriPara for the first time and begins running around spraying her art graffiti on walls. She runs into Meganii and becomes chief of the newly established PriPara Police, who will be searching for the identity of the Thieving Genius. She searches for possible clues to finding the Genius but discovers that they are sunflower seeds from her future manager, Ham. Ajimi performs her song and also becomes the new art teacher at Paprika Private Academy. Episode 65 (Season 2 Episode 26) *Ajimi begins her job as a teacher but is distracted by other things. She is later told by Gloria to help Cosmo make a Coord for the upcoming Grand Prix. Ajimi agrees but challenges Cosmo to a contest. In the end, they're given omurice which helps them remember why they became friends in the first place. Their Cyalume charms glow from this feeling indicating that a new Dream Team has been formed. Episode 66 (Season 2 Episode 27) *Ajimi forms a dream team with Cosmo, Laala, Dorothy and Mikan called Cosmic Omurice DaVinci. They end up winning the Grand Prix but their Coords aren't stolen by the Thieving Genius despite his appearance at the Grand Prix. Episode 67 (Season 2 Episode 28) * Ajimi is on patrol to catch the Thieving Genius so he doesn't steal the Coords. Luckily, Ajimi creates fake Coords so the Genius doesn't steal the real ones. Unfortunately, the Genius doesn't fall for the trick and steals the real ones. Episode 68 (Season 2 Episode 29) *Ajimi tries to find inspiration to win the Halloween contest. Episode 69 (Season 2 Episode 30) Episode 70 (Season 2 Episode 31) Episode 71 (Season 2 Episode 32) Episode 72] (Season 2 Episode 33) Episode 73 (Season 2 Episode 34) Episode 74 (Season 2 Episode 35) Episode 75 (Season 2 Episode 36) Episode 76 (Season 2 Episode 37) Episode 77 (Season 2 Episode 38) Episode 78 (Season 2 Episode 39) Episode 79 (Season 2 Episode 40) Episode 80 (Season 2 Episode 41) Episode 81 (Season 2 Episode 42) Episode 82 (Season 2 Episode 43) Episode 83 (Season 2 Episode 44) Episode 84 (Season 2 Episode 45) Episode 85 (Season 2 Episode 46) Episode 86 (Season 2 Episode 47) Episode 87 (Season 2 Episode 48) Episode 88 (Season 2 Episode 49) Episode 89 (Season 2 Episode 50) Season 3 Episode 90 (Season 3 Episode 1) Episode 91 (Season 3 Episode 2) Episode 92 (Season 3 Episode 3) Episode 93 (Season 3 Episode 4) Episode 94 (Season 3 Episode 5) Episode 95 (Season 3 Episode 6) Episode 96 (Season 3 Episode 7) Episode 97 (Season 3 Episode 8) Episode 98 (Season 3 Episode 9) Episode 99 (Season 3 Episode 10) Episode 100 (Season 3 Episode 11) Episode 101 (Season 3 Episode 12) Episode 102 (Season 3 Episode 13) Episode 103 (Season 3 Episode 14) Episode 104 (Season 3 Episode 15) Episode 105 (Season 3 Episode 16) Episode 106 (Season 3 Episode 17) Category:Anime Category:Character's role Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3